26 Seddie Moments AZ
by JuliIsMe
Summary: A group of fluffy Seddie moments based on the alphabet. Just read
1. A Is For Apple Slices

**This is my first ever multi-chapter fanfic. I spent a long time thinking about what to do. Please R&R and vote for the poll on my profile. **

**Diclamier: Can I have it can I have it PLEASE? "No" Aww chizz.**

**Chapter 1- A is for Those cute little Apple slices**

"Please Freddie!" Sam yelled. Sam and Freddie were at the airport and Freddie could not get Sam to shut up. For the past hour she had been complaining that she was hungry. And to be honest with you, all of Seattle National Airport was getting tired of it. "Fine my mom packed me some food." Freddie said. "Yay!" Sam said. "It's health food." Freddie said. "I don't care. When I'm hungry I'll eat anything." Sam said. "Then how come you wouldn't let me get you food from the food court?" Freddie asked. "Let me re-phrase that. When I'm starving I'll eat anything edible." Sam said. "You ate my mom's bag." Freddie said. "It was made from cow leather." Sam said. Freddie sighed and digged through his bags. "Common FredFace! What do you got?" Sam asked. "I have apple slices." Freddie said. "Ugg. Apple slices. If you're gonna have an apple have a WHOLE apple. Don't have apple slices." Sam said. "Sam, common." Freddie said. "But Freddie." Sam said. She snatched the apples from him. "I happen to think that apple slices are cute." Freddie said. "Yeah, doesn't surprise me." Sam said. "What doesn't surprise you?" Freddie asked. "That you would think slices of apples are cute." Sam said. "Doesn't surprise me." Freddie said, mimicking her. "What doesn't surprise you Frednub?" Sam asked. "That you wouldn't think that apple slices are cute." Freddie said. "Why doesn't it surprise you nub?" Sam asked, sitting up and crewing on her apple slices. "Because you think nothing is cute!" Freddie said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I think somethings are cute." Sam muttered. "What?" Freddie asked. "I SAID, "I THINK SOME THINGS ARE CUTE!" Sam yelled a little too loud. "Like what?" Freddie asked. "You." Sam muttered. "I can hear you." Freddie said, in a sing-songy voice. "You nub." Sam said, pushing Freddie and laughing. "Well, I'm glad to hear that Princess Puckett." Freddie said, laughing. "You know nub, that's the last time you'll be able to call me that." Sam said. "I know. That's why I'm getting them all in now, Princess Puckett." Freddie said. "Stop it. Seriously, it's getting annoying." Sam said. "Okay, Princess Puckett." Freddie said. "FREDDIE!" Sam said. She threw an apple at him and he trew it back. "Oh, now it's war." Sam said. So it ended like that, Seddie in newly wed bliss having a food fight and all of of Seattle National Airport being filled with Sam's giggles.

**So I hope you guys liked chapter one! Please send me your ideas for the following chapters and tell me if they suck. Sorry for the sorta long wait, I gave up the internet for Lent and I can only update on weekends. I promise, I will try to double update. In the meantime go check out my other stories. I'm having an uploading party so please favorite me so all my junk can go to your account. I love you.**

**OMG! A review button. Didn't you give those up for Lent? Well it's the weekend and I know you wanna click it. It's screaming, "CLICK! CLICK!"**


	2. B is For Bees

**I really don't like this story, but I'm continuing and sick. :( Please R & R.**

**B Is For Bees.**

Sam danced around the park. She was with her boyfriend, and was listing to music. "Whatcha listening to, Sammy?" Freddie asked. "We Are Young." Sam replied. "I don't think I've ever heard that one before." Freddie said. "Well that's 'cause you are a dork." Sam said. "Comon Sam, my mom doesn't control my life." Freddie said. Sam laughed. "Sure. Then why do you still sign those stupid, 'I washed my hair' papers?" Sam asked. "How did you know about that?" Freddie asked. "I didn't until now." Sam said, smirking. "Well, you're wierd too." Freddie said. "Watch it, Benson." Sam said. Fredddie laughed. "Comon, Puckett. You have your own laungage. "Wong a tong cong hong i tong." Sam said. **(That's Fred The Movie talk for watch it.)**

Freddie hung his head with shame. Sam had been trying to teach him her launguage for half an hour and he STILL wasn't getting it. "I'll tell you one more time I long o vong e yong u o." Sam said. "And that means?" Freddie said. "I long o vong e yong u o means I love you." Sam said. "Oh. Well than, I long o vong e young u o Song a mong." Freddie said. "You lier! You DID know it!" Sam said. "I know, i just wanted to hear that you loved me." Freddie said. Sam mumbeled something. "What?" Freddie asked. "I dong o long o vong e yong o u." Sam said. "I long o vounge e yong ou tong o o." Freddie said. Sam laughed. "What?" Freddie asked. "Rember when we were young?" Sam said.

"_I rember when we were young,_

_Me and Sammy had so much fun." _Freddie said.

"Really? Elton John?" Sam asked. "What? Elton John is awesome." Freddie said. Sam fell off her log. "Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked. "No, I think I got stung." Sam said. She started heaving. Freddie called an ambulance.

"Well Freddie, you're lucky that we showed up when we did. If we have shown up any later, Sam would have died." The doctor said. "What happened?" Freddie asked. "I think she's alleric to bees." The doctor said. Sam walked out. "That was close." She said. "Sam, how come you never told me that you're alleric to bees?" Freddie asked. "I didn't want you to worry." Sam said. Freddie hugged her.

**Sorry that was so short! Like I said, I'm sick. Please R & R! **


	3. C is for Cherries

**I wanted to write a long one for you. **

**C is for Cherry Lip-Gloss.**

Freddie Benson could not come home without something happening to him. Today it was the same story. His lovely girl-friend was dancing around the kitchen rapping Starships.

"So everybody say RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT! Spend all your money 'cause it's payday! And if you a G you a GGG. My name is Obiji you call me Nicki!" Sam rapped.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Hey baby." Sam said, running up to him and kissing him.

"Hey, watcha doing?" Freddie asked.

"Making turkey!" Sam said.

Sam was actually really good at cooking. (Her cooking was like Gods, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it.) She just needed to get up to cook.

"When's it ready?" Freddie asked.

"15 minutes." Sam said.

"That's too long of a wait Sam, I'm already too hungry." Freddie said. Sam kissed him hungrly.

"That hold you down?" She asked, low.

"You taste like cherries to me." Freddie said, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Sam laughed. "What a dork? Dork-a-holic."

"Demon." Freddie said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I called you a demon." Freddie said. Sam grabbed her spatula.

"It's happening." She said, chasing him through the apartment with the stick. They were laughing and chasing, and not noticing the timer going off until their dinner was in flames.

"OH NO!" Sam said, runnning to the dinner and putting it out. She put the black turkey on the table.

"Dinner's done." Sam said, sadly.

"Looks a little over-cooked." Freddie said, jokingly.

"FREDDIE! It's not funny. I burnt a turkey, now what?" She asked.

"Well, we have each-other." Freddie said.

"Well we can't eat each-other! Well.." Sam said.

"You taste better then a turkey, you taste like cherries." Freddie said.

Sam kissed her boy-friend and he was instally abe to taste the delicous cherries of Sam's lipgloss. Spencer walked in.

"Hey guys! Can I bor-WOH! DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Spencer said, shelding his eyes from the couple making out on the couch. Sam and Freddie broke apart and laughed.

"What do you need, Spence?" Sam asked.

"I wanted dinner but seeing the turkey and you two, I'm guessing you guys are eating something that I have no will to taste." Spencer said, backing out of the room slowly and closing the door.

"WE'RE HAVING CHERRIES!" Sam screamed, laughing. She got up and kicked the door.

"OWIE! I mean, I WAS JUST LEAVING." Spencer


	4. D is for Doggie

**I'm updating! Please review!**

**D is for Doggies**

Sam ruffled the dog. Suddenly, she heard the door-nob turn. She quickly turned to the door and looked at the adorable dog. "Go to your cage, Biscut." Sam said. The dog obeyed and went to the pink cage Sam had set up for him. The door opened.

"Hey babe." Sam said, getting up to kiss her husband.

"Ummm. What a nice way to greet me." Freddie said, smiling. Suddenly, the dog barked.

"What was that?" Freddie said, his face falling.

"Me." Sam said.

"But how did you-" Freddie asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Sam yelled.

"What? Sam, what the hell is going on? You're pregnant and there's a dog in the house?" Freddie asked.

"Hey." Sam said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Come up to the bedroom with me." Sam said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I want you." Sam said.

"Sam, what's going on?" Freddie asked. Sam sighed.

"Okay. The thruth is, there are mexicans in our bathtub celebrating Cinco De Mayo." Sam said.

"Sam, common. I know that's not true." Freddie said.

"Okay, I want a dog." Sam said.

"Alright, let's get one." Freddie said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Sure, why not?" Freddie asked.

"Good, then you won't be mad if I tell you there's one in our bathtub?" Sam asked, hopefully. Freddie laughed. He stopped as he looked at her.

"You're serious?" Freddie asked.

"As a heart attack." Sam said, smiling. Freddie frowned.

"Sam, you know I can't have dog with fur in here. What if my mom came?" Freddie asked.

"I would kick her out." Sam said.

"Sam." Freddie scolded. Sam sighed.

"Fine. Can we lock Biscut in the basement when she comes over?" Sam asked.

"We don't have a basement." Freddie said.

"WE don't have a basement." Sam said, as if she had som kind of secret basement.

"Sam, did you instal a basement?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. Freddie sighed.

"You are so lucky I love you." Freddie said.

"I know. And you are so lucky I love YOU!" Sam said, pocking his noise with her finger. Freddie smiled.

"Yeah, I am. So, when do I get to meet this Biscut?" Freddie asked. Biscut came running out.

"Hi Biscut!" Sam said.

"Ah, he's too cute. We can lock him in the basement." Freddie said, petting Goldie. She looked up at Freddie. Sam and Freddie continued to pet this adorable dog until she fell asleep. Sam and Freddie walked into their room.

"Where you serious about being pregnant?" Freddie asked.

"No." Sam said, chuckling as she got in the bed.

"Do you want to be?" Freddie asked.

"Hell yes!" Sam said. Freddie attempted to take Sam's shirt off.

"Not tonight, okay?" Sam asked, getting into bed. Freddie got in too and turned out the light.

"Hey Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Freddie asked.

"Maybe we can cuddle." Sam said. Freddie wrapped his arms around her. The two feel asleep. Goldie stood in the doorway. She smiled at the sleeping pair before going to the backyard and sleeping with her boyfriend, Market. And Goldie was happy.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!**

**JULIISME!**


	5. Even Though We Don't Make Sense

**Sorry I didn't update! No excuse, but maybe if you review, I'll update faster.**

**Letter E- Even Though We Don't Make Sense**

Sam walked into the park. It was December and the snow was falling. She pulled her coat her body and looked at the snow that was on the ground. She quickly fled under an evergreen tree and leaned on it as she thought. The only reason she had come to this park is to try to make sense of what had happened with Freddie a moment ago, but she realized that she couldn't. They had broken up because they hadn't made sense. Sam's eyes shot open in relization.

"We don't make sense!" She screamed, getting some odd looks from people passing by. She paid no attention to them and ran into the Bushwell Plaza. Not bothering to take the elevator, for the first time the stairs may actually be quicker, Sam ran up twenty flights of stairs. She was still going strong as she ran into the hallway, and into Freddie's apartment door. She pounded on it. A very tired looking Freddie opened the door. His hair wasn't brushed, and he was wearing an oversized Coldplay tee-shirt and boxers.

"Sam? What are you doing here at three in the morning?" Freddie asked. He saw that there was snow in her hair. "Where were you?"

"Okay, so I was in the park, trying to make sense of what had happened between us in the park, when I relized that I couldn't. Then, after I gave up, I realized that we don't make sense." Sam said, smiling.

"So you came here, to tell me something I already knew?" Freddie asked.

"Wait, there's more. Then, I relized that maybe we don't have to make sense to be happy, and that maybe we could NOT make sense and we would have all the happiness we needed!" Sam said, almost bouncing up and down now. Freddie looked at her sort of sideways, as if trying to make sense of what Sam was saying.

"So, we don't make sense, but we don't have to, and maybe we shouldn't so that we can be happy?" Freddie asked.

"Mhum!" Sam said, smiling. Freddie sighed.

"Sam, you are crazy and make no sense what so ever!" Freddie said. "But you are so glad I still love you." With that, Freddie grabbed Sam by the waist, and kissed her with so much passion, that you would have never guessed that they were broken up in the first place. Sam pulled away, smiling.

"And you wanna no what?" Sam asked.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Maybe you're lucky I still love you, too." Sam said.

_Next Day_

"So, what happened to you two last night?" Carly asked, seeing the couple go back to being all kissy and hugy.

"Sam took a walk, woke me up at three in the morning, and we got back together!" Freddie said, putting an arm around Sam.

"Okay. If I ever understand you two, it will have to be in another life." Carly said, pouring herself a glass of her speical lemonade. "Carly, my dear you have done it again! This lemonade is fantastic!" Sam and Freddie looked at eachother and smiled.

"What? This lemonade is fantastic!"

_How do we come to be here next to each other _

_In the night_

_Where are the stars that show us to our love _

_Inevitable_

_Outside the leaves flame usual in darkness _

_And the rain_

_Falls cool and blessed on the holy flesh _

_The black men waiting on the corner for _

_A womanly marrige_

_I am amazed by peace_

_It is this possibility of you asleep_

_And breathing in the quiet air-_June Jordan-Poem For My Love

_Somebody asked me once,_

_What love was._

_I told them that love was a special feeling,_

_That you get._

_And you can't get love more than once,_

_Though you may think you do._

_Love is a one time thing,_

_A limated offer._

_So take every second like your last,_

_And make everything count._

_And maybe you'll fall in love, truly._

_Love only comes once-JuliIsMe-Love Is Once_

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! EVEN IF IT SUCKED!**


	6. F is For Frozen Yogurt

**Sorry I haven't updated, guys! This is the first day of summer, and my annoying friend is here! Yay! So please enjoy!**

**F is Frozen Yogert**

Sam was lying on her bed, bored out of her mind. She heard her phone beep with a text, so she looked at it. Message from: NubButt, flashed across the screen. She smiled and opened her phone.

_Hey demon. Wanna get some fro yo?_

Sam smiled and texted back a reply

_Sure. See you in twenty minnutes_

Sam got off her bed and pulled a shirt over her pajama shirt. She pulled on jeans and her phone beeped.

_Scratch that. I'm sorta outside your window. :)_

Sam ran to her window and pulled back the shades. Of course, there was Freddie, smiling widely at her. Sam grabbed her phone and quickly texted him.

_ARE YOU CRAZY? I LIVE ON THE 5TH FLOOR!_

Freddie looked down at his phone and smiled. Sam sighed and opened the window. Freddie smiled and climbed in the window. He closed the window and turned to Sam.

"Hey." Freddie said.

"HEY! You could have just DIED and you say, 'Hey.'?" Sam screamed.

"I had a reason for it, though." Freddie said, handing her a cup of frozen yogurt. It read, Simply Frozen, Sam's favorite place of Frozen yogurt. She took the cup and gave a half-smile.

"Thanks." She said, starting to eat the yogurt. Freddie sat on her couch.

"So, things didn't go so good with Jacob, huh?" Freddie asked. Sam sat on her couch and sighed.

"He was cheating on me. The girl he was cheating on me with had a baby with him. Apperently she's pretty." Sam said. "Prettier than me." Freddie stod up and Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sam, you can never have anyone be as pretty as you, never less prettier. You're beautiful, and any guy that can't see that is an idiot." Freddie said. Sam took a bite of her frozen yogurt.

"Thanks." Sam said. "I'm out of frozen yogurt." She added. Freddie chuckled and took her hand.

"Common, Sam. Let's go get more yogurt." Freddie said. They went to Simply Frozen, and there in the line, was Sam's ex-boyfriend, Jacob, along with his girlfriend Nessie and their baby, LuLu.

"Ja-Ja, you're so cute. I love you so much." Nessie said.

"I'm so glad that Sam's gone. I never liked her anyway. I only loved you." Jacob said. At that, Sam ran out the door. Furious, Freddie walked up to Jacob and punched him in the neck.

"You have NO RIGHT to talk about Sam like that! She is beautiful, smart, funny, and way too amazing for an ass like yourself, Jacob." Freddie said, walking out of the frozen yogurt shop. He found Sam sitting on the sidewalk. She was crying lightly. Freddie put an arm around her and started singing.

_If you ever feel down,_

_If you're getting tired,_

_Don't feel like coming around._

_I can promise you this,_

_They won't remember your upseter,_

_And tomorow is already looking better. _

_So don't you cry,_

_Wipe that tear from your eye._

_He doesn't deserve you,_

_He doesn't care._

_Don't you cry,_

_Don't you cry baby girl,_

_If you know that you,_

_Are my whole world._

_So baby,_

_I need to know._

_Do you ever feel tired?_

_Do you ever feel down?_

_Oh,_

_I already know,_

_They won't remember your upseter,_

_See tomorow will be better._

_So don't you cry,_

_Wipe that tear from your eye._

_He doesn't deserve you,_

_He doesn't care._

_Don't you cry,_

_Don't you cry baby girl,_

_If you know that you,_

_Are my whole world._

_If it was raining,_

_I would yell at the sun._

_Your heart won't be in peices when I'm done._

_You say it's another day in the dark,_

_I will clean the mess he made_

_So don't you cry,_

_Wipe that tear from your eye._

_He doesn't deserve you,_

_He doesn't care._

_Don't you cry,_

_Don't you cry baby girl,_

_If you know that you,_

_Are my whole world._

Sam looked up at Freddie

"Thanks, Freddie." She said.

"Sure, demon." Freddie replied.

**I hoped you liked it! I made the song, I call it, "Don't You Cry." Please review with your favorite part! Thanks!**

**Juli**


	7. G is For For Giene

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update, I don't really have an exuse for that. So please review and favorite. **

**G is For Giene.**

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett sat in the back of her class looking angrily at Freddie and that new girl Giene laughing and pointing at their math notebooks. Giene was the new girl who came from the UK so of course she had that cute British accent that all the boys where attracted to. She was wearing a tight tee-shirt that had the british shirt with one of those cute off the shoulder shirt. She must have someone wanted one of the boys to notice her. With her short skirt, ugh, Sam couldn't even look at her.<p>

"Samantha." Mrs. Briggs said to Sam, trying to get her attention. Sam didn't take her eyes off of Freddie and Giene.

"No I don't know the answer." Sam said, knowing what she was going to say.

"Would you like to serve detention with me?" Mrs. Briggs asked.

"No I won't, but I don't exactly think I have a choice." Sam said, keeping her eyes on Freddie and Giene the whole time. Mrs. Briggs had a look on her face that told the class that she didn't think that would happen and turned back to the board.

"Okay so back in 1765..."

Freddie turned to Sam and passed her a note.

_Is there something wrong?_

Sam sighed. She took out her green pen and scribbled something back.

_Let's not talk about it. _

Freddie read the note and looked up at Sam. She just looked at her notebook and angrly scripped Giene's name on her blue notebook. The bell rang. Sam got up with her notebook in her hands and quickly walked out of the class. Freddie jogged to keep up with her.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"I told you before, nub, I don't want to talk about it." Sam said, running to her next class.

"HEY! No running in the hall."

* * *

><p>"So Freddie, I think that your notes on the theory of evolution are really interesting." Giene said, giving Freddie the notebook she had given her.<p>

"Thanks Giene. You know, it's one of my favorite thing to write about. It's really interesting." Freddie said. Giene continued to look at Freddie with pure intrest on her face.

"So Freddie, I'm going to the Science Liberty Center on Saturday. Would you like to come with me? We can talk more about your notes." Giene said, thriling her on hair on finger.

"Like, on a date?" Freddie asked, smirking a little bit.

"If you want." Giene said, trying to look pure at Freddie.

"Sorry, I can't there's already someone that I like." Freddie said.

"Oh, okay. I get it." Giene said, walking away. She turned around and smirked.

"Good luck with Sam." Giene said. She turned around and started walking away.

"IS IT THAT OBVIOUS?" Freddie asked, smirking. Giene gave him a backwards wave, which was just her hand up in the air. Freddie smiled.

* * *

><p>Freddie walked into the detention class that Sam was in. Sam looked up at Freddie. When she saw it was him, she groaned and put her head on her desk. Freddie sat next to Sam. He passed a note to Sam.<p>

_Sam, please tell me what's wrong. _

Sam sighed and scribbled back a note.

_Shut up_

Freddie looked over at Sam's notebook. She tried to cover it with her hands, but Freddie saw it anyway.

_You're jealous of Giene? Why?_

Sam looked down.

"Because she likes you." Sam murmured.

"Because she likes you." Sam said a little louder. Freddie smirked.

"You don't like Giene becasue she likes me." Freddie said.

"Shut up." Sam said, smiling.

"Okay." Freddie said, standing up to leave. "Just so you know, I like you too."

Sam looked up and saw Freddie leave the room. He smirked and winked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped that you guys liked it! Please review with your ideas. The next letter is H. You can review with a word that begin with the letter H. Or just review eggs. Yeah, that works too.<strong>


	8. H is for Ham

**Hello guys! I probally won't be able to post next week because I'm going to be gone in MEXICO! That's right people, I'm finally taking a break and going on vaction. I'll be honest with you, I nothing will go up next week. So I hope you enjoy my attempt to post like a crazy person today and those last you a week. And now, enjoy my hard work. **

**H is for Ham.**

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett sat on the couch with her ugg boots on watching televison. Sam and Freddie had bth moved out and were living with eachother as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam of course said that Freddie was the girlfriend. Spongebob Squarepants was on and Sam was laughing like a little kid. Freddie rolled his eyes from the kitchen counter. He could never understand how his girlfriend found pleasure in watching those stupid shows, but he never questioned it. He never questioned Sam because if he did there was a good possiblity that he wouldn't understand a thing she was saying. As always, Sam had forced him to cook something for him while she was watching television. Freddie finished the ham sandwich and opened up a fresh bottle of pepsi.<p>

"I heard my pepsi open. Does that mean that food is ready?" Sam asked. She sat up and had a glow in her eye that told Freddie she was hungry and willing to eat anything he made. Anything. She even ate Freddie's mom's purse once, justifing that it was made of cow leather and cows were edible. Freddie had to go buy his mom a new purse before she found out.

"Yep. Come and get it." Freddie said.

"I'd rather have you go and get it then give it to me." Sam said, smirking. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He said, grabbing the plate. He bowed down like a butler to his master, putting the plate right in front of Sam's face. Her mouth watered at the sight of a nice ham sandwich. Sam violently grabbed the sandwich and chewed it to bits. She then returned her attention to the spongebob episode that was playing.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" She screamed.

"Poor sandwich." Freddie said. Sam clapped her hands together to get the remaining sandwich bits off. Freddie smirked becasue he had an idea.

"Hey Sam. You know what would be better than eating a ham sandwich?" Freddie asked.

"Um, nothing." Sam said, in a tone that said it was obvious. Freddie took part of the ham and put it in his mouth. Then, he kissed Sam and passed her the ham. Sam pulled away and swollowed the ham.

"Yum. You're right, that was better." Sam said, smirking. Freddie went in for another kiss and Spencer went into the apartment.

"Hey do you guys have some tacky glue for my newest-OH MY GOD! MY EYES! THEY ARE FOREVER BURNT INTO DARK CIRCLES!" Spencer said. Freddie and Sam pulled apart and Sam giggled. Spence ran out the door screming like a little girl and slammed the door as hard as he possible could.

"WE'RE EATING HAM!" Sam said.

"YEAH JUST LIKE THE TIME YOU WERE EATING...No! Chuck don't hit that. AHHH!" Spencer said. Both Sam and Freddie started laughing hysterically.

"Well that's one way of getting rid of Spencer." Freddie said. He sat down next to Sam on the couch and put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Yep. THANKS CHUCK!" Sam screamed. She crossed her legs together and smiled in trumph.

"WELCOME!" Chuck screamed back.

"You hired Chuck?" Freddie asked, grinning.

"Yep." Sam said, still smiling. Her smile turned into a smirk.

"You're an evil demon." Freddie said. He got up and put the ham in the fridge for another day. Then he returned next to Sam on the couch.

"But I'm your evil demon." Sam said. She then went to go get a sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww that was sweet! So I'm sorry that I won't be able to update next week but Mexico should be pretty awesome so I will see you guys two weeks from now! Unless of course you follow gotmyheadintheclouds on instagram in which case I will see you everyday! Bye!<strong>

**REVIEW! The next letter is I!**

**Juli**


	9. I is For Ice

**Hey guys! I just got back from vacation and it was amazing! I rode on a zipline and I can't wait to do that again because it was so much fun! Well here's the story inspired by my week in Mexico! (A/N SORRY! I thought yesterday was Thursday NOT FRIDAY!)**

**(Wanna hear more crazy adventures? Follow me on Instagram gotmyheadintheclouds.)**

**~Chapter Nine-I is for Ice**

Sam Puckett sat in the coffee shop area of the hotel she was currently staying at in Cancun, Mexico eating a whole bucket of ice cream. She watched her boyfriend, Freddie Benson, as he stood in a waiting desk trying to get a new room for himself and Sam. Sam said that the room didn't meet her standards. So he was going to get another room while Sam sat there and ate ice cream. (But Freddie loved her and would do anything for her. Sam took advantage of that) Freddie pulled down his shirt more as he did when he was nervous and walked over to Sam.

"So. What's the story?" Sam asked. Freddie sat next to Sam and took a sip of water.

"I talked to the public relations guy and he said that he may have a room opening for tomorrow." Freddie said. Sam stood up from the green beanbag chair she was sitting on. She pulled down her shirt and started walk over to the public relations counter.

"What are you doing baby?" Freddie asked.

"If I know anything it's that they also keep a couple of rooms open." Sam said. She walked over to the counter and slapped her hands on the counter, causing the hotel officials that were sitting there to jump.

"Can we help you, senorita?" A guy asked, grabbing a pen.

"Yes. My boyfriend was here a minute ago asking about a room change." Sam said, sitting down.

"Yes. You see, madam, we do not have any rooms available." The man said, quickly writing in Spanish.

"Look dude. Totally was a long day. I had to go through your fricking countries stupid airport. So give me a fricking room or you will never EVER have any children, PAUL." Sam screamed in the man's face.

"For you, M'am, we will see what we can do." The man said, quickly typing on his computer.

"I thought so. Thank you very much." Sam said. She smiled and walked back to Freddie.

"Well, what happened?" Freddie asked, taking another bite of the ice cream Sam had.

"Can I have more ice cream? Thank you." Sam said, ordering more ice cream. "And it's just like I said, they already have a room."

"You would make a good lawyer, Sam." Freddie said. Sam took the bucket of ice cream that she had ordered.

"No, that's too much work for me." Sam said, bringing the spoon full of chocolate ice cream to her mouth. Some fell down and onto the plate. Freddie laughed at Sam's remark.

"That's my girl." Freddie said, putting an arm around Sam affectionately.

"Hey, watch it there, Buck. Im nobody's girl but my own." Sam said, pulling Freddie's arm off her. So together they sat in that small coffee shop in a comfortable silence getting odd looks from strangers. (All though in fairness they both were eating a container of ice cream each which is bound to get you odd looks no matter where you are.) When they were finished they stood up and walked up to their new room that Sam had got for the two hand in hand.

Each with another bucket of ice cream in their hands.

**Sorry that was kind of stupid but it was based off of the experience I had last week except for I didn't have ice cream or a Sam Puckett. So I hoped you guys like it and please review with the next letter of the alphabet which is J! **

**REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE EATEN!**

**Juli!**


End file.
